Party at Hogwarts!
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: Hermione's remaking herself, Goodbye bookworm, Hello sexy! no more little miss know it all, She's a women for gods sake, lets get this party going. -revised and planning for new chapters-
1. BookWorm Be Gone!

**Chapter 1: Bookworm Be Gone!**

* * *

A/N: I don't own anything but the plot and idea's! This takes place after the war at the end of the golden trio's Final year. This story has Headmaster Dumbledore and Sirius Black still alive. A couple of people died but (I don't mean to be rude) they aren't important people. Lucius is good and Harry is gay and is dating Fred, Ron's girlfriend is Luna Lovegood. Neville is dating Ginny, Draco is a player/ Sex Machine and Hermione is single as before and so is our Dear Severus Snape. Hint, Hint about Sev and Mione.

* * *

"I'm sick and tired of being the book worm that never has fun Harry! I can't take it anymore I'm going to go ask Dumbledore if I can throw a party for only the 7th years in the room of Requirements!" Hermione was on the verge of ripping her hairs off her very sculpt. It was a month before Graduation and they all had taken their N.E.W.T.'s a month ahead of schedule so anyone who failed them, Merlin only knows why, Students could take them again and be able to graduate with the rest of the class.

The Golden Trio had come out and beat Voldemort in the final war. It was a bloody one, and only a few died, thank Merlin yet again. The key people to his downfall were Lucius and Draco who recently turn spy for the light side.

"I understand 'Mione, this will be great and nobody would ever guess you would be throwing this!" Harry brightened at the thought of being able to go to a party to let loose of the stress from this whole year or more like unwind from his whole life of happenings.

Hermione's head whirled with ideas for the party, yes there will be fun, yes there will be music, yes there would be alcohol but a way as not to get totally wasted, nope scratch that, I'm getting hammered.

"Harry I'll talk to you later okay." Hermione was so much into her own world that she didn't even hear the good-bye from her other fellow class mates before walking out of the portrait to head to the Library for more planning.

'I have to look for a way to make the alcohol turn to water after a few glasses or, you know what. I'll tell the Headmaster that I came up with an idea like that, but I won't do it. I'll just sell hangover draughts to them. Make some money that will be good. I'll have to pick the chaperones to make it look not so much like a wild one, can't have a good party with teacher's dropping in every moment. I'll write Mr. Malfoy, Bill, Charlie and the twins…Oh Sirius and Professor Lupin too! Professor Dumbledore could not deny me that..no he could never.' Hermione planned mentally, 'I'm tired of being the good girl that never believes in doing something fun and totally outgoing, sure it's very late in the year to change, but if I start now I could start my life outside of Hogwarts better, I'm going to leave here as be the most amazing person anyone knew,'

"I'm going to finish the rest of this school year with a bang!" Hermione said out loud only to bang right into a hard chest falling to the ground on her bum.

"Miss. Grange, do you make it a habit of talking to yourself or possibly your life mission to always be running into me constantly?" A sarcastic tone came from above Hermione. Groaning mentally, 'Profes-no..Snape!' Hermione quickly stood back on her feet saying in an equally sarcastic tone to match his, "I'm sorry sir, I was in another world. Please excuse my mind for not being in reality at the right moment of turning a corner. I was not aware people were still walking around." She finished.

"We'll see that you are in the reality world more often, as you say it. I do believe people have a right to walk around, again as you say and a point for you cheek." Her scowled

"What about my other cheek?" Hermione let slip before notice what she just said, 'Did I just say that? Oh my Gosh, Run Hermione Run!' Hermione yelled at herself furiously and that's what she did. Hermione ran all the way to the library not once looking back to see if he was fallowing her. She only stopped until she was inside and hid behind a bookcase.

'The nerve of that insufferable know-it-all, did I just hear right? Did she talk back to me? Bloody hell she did and she even ran away before I could tell her off into tears.' Severus Snape angrily said mentally.


	2. The plan

A/N: Okay people her'es the next chapter

* * *

'I barely got out of that one.' Hermione sighed with relief behind the library's closed doors. It was a Friday night so nobody was anywhere near the library not even so close to dinnertime. Going up to Madam Prince, Hermione asked politely if she could have some parchment and barrow a quill and ink for bit.

Madam Prince questioned Hermione why she was so out of breath and said the first think that popped into her head, "New theory, I forgot everything in my head girls room and I was to much in my thoughts that I forgot to grab my back. I'm sorry Madam Prince but I did not feel up to losing more thoughts on this theory I have."

"It's quite alright Hermione here are some parchment, a quill and a full bottle of ink, just try not to forget again, eh?" She said with a scratchy tone. Hermione thanked her and headed off into the back of the library, the very far back part that everyone seems to forget that it exists. Quickly sitting down, Hermione opened the inkbottle dipped her quill in and began voicing the plan she's was jotting down.

"First I'll have to Owl Lucius, then the twins, Bill, Charlie, Sirius and then I would have to ask Remis, I mean Professor Lupin, but hold on wait…." Hermione stopped writing and counted how many days it was till the full moon. "I'll Ask Headmaster Dumbledore to do it sooner before hand. Okay I have the chaperones picked; next I'll need music. Oh, I think mom just sent the new Cascada cd. I'll have to check again. Then I'll need lots of drinks actually the room of Requirements will be am to provide a full stock of it, I'll design the way I want the room then picture it in my mind for the room as well. Hmm what else do I need, Oh my god I almost forgot the invitations and food, Duh!" Hermione commented as she scribbled everything in careful details on the parchment.

Hermione began grinning uncontrollable as she reread the list of things to do for the party; "I forgot to add, buy ingredients for hangover potion in Hogsmand, Oh and a new all fit for the party as well!" she let out a girlish giggle in the quite library.

"Miss. Granger I don't think it's appropriate to laugh out so diligently in a library." Came a snarky voice from behind her.

'Oh SHIT!' Hermione yelled mentally 'Professor no wait he's Just Snape now, but still!' taking a calm breathe, "I'm sorry Professor, I-Draco!" Hermione turned around to speck to which she thought was Snape, but was actually Draco Malfoy. "I'm sorry Draco, I thought you were Snape." She said in a confused tone.

"I can be if you want me to baby." Draco slyly grinned at her.

"Ew, Draco! Is that Fred and George's new product?" She asked turning her attention back to her party list.

"Yeah actually, it its. The new snappy voice, I get to have the same voice power as my godfather." Draco answered in his normal voice, after taking out a circular gum colored little coin from his mouth. "So what you doin' hot thing?" He asked in his casual sitting on the table where Hermione was currently working on her list.

"Don't act all sexy to me, Just because you've screwed almost every girl here doesn't mean I'm going to like them and let you get into my Knickers!" Hermione retorted.

"Hey don't hate the player, just hate the game. I'm just playing with ya 'Mione!" Draco laughed as Hermione gave him a screwed up look.

"Stop acting ghetto, your white, no wait your PURE white." (A/n: Get it pure white because he's so pale. lol) Hermione began to snort laughter out.

"Yeah, yeah, so anyways what are you doing?" He grabbed the piece of parchment from her hands. Scanning the list, "what's this for and why is my dads name in here?" he asked looking up from the paper to Hermione.

"I wanna throw a wicked cool party just for all the 7th year students, so I listed all the people I think would be good to chaperone the party, and then I have the plans made out for everything below the names." Hermione stretched upwards in her seat and stifled a small yawn softly.

"Um, 'Mione these people are definitely not responsible chaperone's and you know it, all except Lupin though." Draco looked at Hermione with confusion.

"I know Draco, that's why I pick them, we'll be able to get away with more stuff, like drinking and partying." Hermione just looked at him wondering why it wasn't clicking in his mind.

"Where is Hermione and what have you done with her?" Draco looked at her after it dawned on him what she wanted to do.

"Shut up Draco, I want to leave here with a bang! So just bare with me okay." Hermione said proudly. Checking her watch, "lets get down to dinner Harry and Ron will be wondering where the hell I went." Draco nodded in agreement as Hermione took the parchment, folded it and placed it in her cloak pocket. She went to the front of the library to hand back the ink and quill, that she barrowed, to Madam Prince, and left with Draco to dinner as she began to explain the sudden changes she was making in her own life.


	3. 101 ways to be a know it all

A/n: Thanks for the two reviews i own nothing but the plot and ideas

* * *

When Hermione and Draco got to the great hall, they parted ways to go and eat their meals with the respectable tables. On entering the Great hall, it was loud with shouts and chatter of people talking over each other trying to be heard.

Hermione made her way to Gryffondor table, seating herself in-between Nevielle and Ginny across from Harry and Ron. "So Hermione, you're really going to throw a party, like music and…drinking?" Nevielle whispered this so only she could hear.

"Yup Nev' the whole lot. I'm thinking a pool to, not sure yet though. It's going to be one wicked party." Hermione smirked, a devilish one. Nevielle turned pink at what she said.

"I still have to get permission to hold this party, oh I should go ask the headmaster if I can have a meeting with him tomorrow about this whole deal. Be back in a few!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully getting out of her seat and walking to the head table to have a word with the headmaster.

The whole entire Gryffondor table heard earlier about what Hermione wanted to do while they were eavesdropping on her and Harry's conversation in the common room.

"This is going to be so cool. A party just for us!" A 4th year girl said loudly next to Ron.

"I know to bad it's only for the 7Th year students only!" Ron said happily to her. The girl's eyes darken as she gave Ron the meanest look before turning back to her friends.

Hermione came back after a while to sit in the same spot she occupied minutes before.

"I am to report to his office tomorrow morning before breakfast with a copy of the details of the party."

Ron began shoving food into his mouth, at hearing this. "You pig, where are your manners?" Ginny said in an irritated voice. Ginny gapped even more when Ron answered her by shoving more food down his throat.

The girl that gave Ron the most meanest look minutes ago, turned to face them and spoke directly to Hermione in the bitchest tone you could think of, "So what is your party going to be with books and a lesson on how to treat them right or 101 was to be an Insufferable Know-it-all!" The 'Bitch' in question turned back to her small group of friends as all three of them snickered. Hermione just stared at them, wondering what the hell she did that got her pissed off.

After swallowing most his food Ron said, "I told her the party was only for the 7th year's." Then he grabbed more food.

Hermione nodded in understandment(that's not a word but I like it lol), grabbing a peace of bread, Hermione threw it at the 4th year student to get her attention. "Hey Miss. Prissy, learn to be a good little girl that you are, then maybe you can be invited, but sense you were such a bitch to me just now, you don't even get V.I.P. at all." The girl gapped at Hermione before getting up and storming out of the Great Hall.

Hermione took a deep sigh in triumph, 'Merlin it felt good to be a Bitch back if only I knew I had this kind of power before' she conversed mentally. All four of her friends stared at her like something was wrong.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Ginny sounded proud, patting Hermione on the Back. Hermione began filling her plate and eating.

"It was bloody Brilliant, I Thought!" Harry said smiling at his Friend.

"um sum!" (I'd say!) Ron said now shoving Mash-potato's and fried chicken at the same time into his mouth Hermione Gagged and at the same time as Ginny, both girls pushed their dinner plates far away from themselves signifying that they would not finish eating. "I think I'm going to be-sick!" Ginny finished for Hermione.

"Waum?" Ron said opening his full mouth to show the girls the food mashed together in his mouth in the most digesting matter. Both girls got up from the table and ran out.

After a while of running Hermione rested her body against one of the 4th floor corridors. "Well at least we know how to solve world hunger for the muggles!" Hermione said breathlessly. Just then Ginny started laughing hysterically, Through giggles she told Hermione about the image of people standing in a line for a piece of Ron and he's sitting on a platter saying, "Hey, what the bloody hell are you doing! That's my arm, you can't eat my arm!" This caused Hermione to start Laughing hysterically as well.

Soon both girls where lying on the floor, holding on to there stomachs laughing uncontrollable. This went on until a tall and dark shadowy figure began to tower over the laughing girls.

"My I ask why to idiotic Gryffondor's such as yourselves, are doing in the middle of the corridor laughing?" Came Professor Snape snarky reply. They could not stop laughing so when Hermione Began to explain through her laughter, they both heard a third deep rich laugh coming up from their Professor.

Both girls stopped laughing to admire the rare moment their Professor was giving off. They stared at him with mirrored amusement, soon his laughter died down and through a mused tone said, "What! Did you think that the greasy git of the dungeons didn't have a sense of humor? I'll have you know that I rarely find anything amusing." He said with a twisted grin. Then as if flicking on a switch he's expression turned dark and his twisted grin turned into his most famous tread mark sneer.

"Tell no one on what you have seen. If you do I will make the rest of your lives a living hell. Get to your tower now!" He barked, sending Ginny scurrying away with Hermione in tow until she was swung to face her professor's face again.

"Miss Granger, 20 points from Gryffondor for your cheekiness earlier today, and another 10 points for running away from a teacher you are dismissed!" Severus turned on his heel with a sly smirk and left her to fend for herself.


	4. The go ahead

A/n: Thanks for the people who like this, green-eyed-angel thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me, lol.

* * *

The next day.

Waking up from a wonderful nights sleep, Hermione went down to the Headmaster's office with all the plans worked out, most of them at least.

"Lemon-limes" Hermione said to the gargoyle as the staircase appeared and sprang to life twirling upward as it did. The door was wide-open reveling Dumbledore's office with trinkets, and odd things that you would love spend all day to try and figure out what each secret each instrument held. Dumbledore smiled behind his big oak desk filled with parchments and other little toys to figure out.

"Please due come in Miss. Granger, How are you this morning?" He said standing up and with a hand gestured to a seat in front of his desk. Hermione gladly took a seat with a big smile to reply to his greeting.

"Thank you Headmaster. I am very good this morning, how about you?" She asked excepting a Lemon drop from the bowl in Dumbledore's outstretched hand that he offered to her.

"Very good Miss. Granger. May I inquire as to what you had in mind for this party you would like to have?" He asked, sitting in his chair behind his desk with blue eyes twinkling over half moon glasses. Dumbledore knew what Hermione's intentions where for the whole party. From the drinking to the reasons on why she wanted certain adults to be present there. 'Merlin I love reading students minds. Even thought Severus is skilled at it he still never feels his mind being peeked into from Me. Years of practice only makes you good.' Dumbledore smirked mentally.

"Why, yes Headmaster" Hermione began to explain about the party.

* * *

"Well Miss. Granger you shall have everything needed and all wishes granted. If you would like to go into Hogsmand or anywhere else need be to get any supplies you wish, you may go take care of that today and tomorrow with any one you would like to accompany you as well. Miss. Granger just please be back before supper on both nights." Dumbledore finished walking her out of his office and down to the main corridor.

"Oh thank you headmaster. Is it alright if I have Draco accompany me today?" She asked

"Yes you can. You both have your licenses to apperate (Forgot what it's called were you go one place think real hard to go to another place and you disappear from one place and end up at your destination sorry.) Have a great time Miss. Granger. Good day." With that the headmaster left Hermione to continue back to her head girls room to speak with Draco. (Who's rooms are connected to the head girls room because he's head boy.)\

* * *

Hermione bustled into the sitting room that they both shared, and began to tell Draco about the good news. "He said yes! Dumbledore also said that we can go shop anywhere we choose to get the supplies we need for the party. I rethought how I want to do the party and I want to top off any parties that where ever held here at school. I want this to be the party that will always be remembered as the best party on earth. So, I want you and your father to help me plan the WHOLE thing, and afterwards if there is time I was wondering if your mother could kinda you know.. give me a sort of make over nothing big and fancy just the waxing and hair thing and nails, Too." Hermione finished almost gasping for air.

"You came to the right people love. The Malfoy's are the top people to ask for party ideas, Grooming and help. Let me owl my father and while we wait for his reply we can get some food in the great hall." Draco said wasting no time to get a note to his father. Hermione agreed with him and waited so both could go down for breakfast. almost immediately in entering the hall, an owl arrived with the reply both were waiting for. Hermione sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin table to read the letter with him.

_Dear son,_

_Both your mother and I will me honored to help you with this special project. Please do tell Hermione that she came to the right people for help and that mother and I will meet both of you in Hogsmand and continue on from there. Be by the fountain in 20 minutes. _

_Love,_

_Dad and Mum_

Folding the note back up, both Hermione and Draco began to shove their faces with food so they could make a quick run to Hogsmand on time. Just before leaving Hermione left a note for Harry and Ron not to freak out that she would be gone for the whole day untile supper.


	5. Shopping with the malfoy's

Draco and Hermione made it two seconds before Draco's Mum and Dad appeared in front of them. Draco's mother, Narciassa was beautiful as ever. Her Figure was a size zero size like Hermione; She wore burgundy colored robes that suited well against her pale skin. Narcissa's golden blonde hair was spilling from a graceful bun. Her make was perfect and she looked like a Model from heaven.

Lucius wore his usual hideous alligator skinned over coat. His silvery white hair was tied loosely behind the nap of his neck with a stylish black silk ribbon. He was only 3 inches taller than his wife.

"Draco darling how are you?" Narciassa said with a heavenly tone as she hugged her son tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Fine mother, and you?" Draco said stepping back so she could greet Hermione the same way. It was weird to think that one of the most feared families, were opening their arm to a mudblood that they had hated for years.

"Fine dear! Hermione, how are you as well?" Narciassa said releasing her from a hug. "Just fine Mrs. Malfoy. How are you both fairing?" She asked directing the question to Narciassa and Lucius.

"We are both marvelous! Hermione why don't we all go to the English Pirate to see what kind of Party ideas do they have this season." Lucius said linking arms with his wife to lead the way. When there arrived at the English Pirate the outside was very plan and simple. On entering the small shop everything inside screamed amazing. A bell on the door rang to alert the store clerk that he had customers.

The group walked up to the counter to wait for the store clerk to appear behind it and assist them. After two seconds a tall and very fat man appeared behind the Red oak counter.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy how is you? What can I do you for sir?" The man asked with a hesitate tone.

"I'm fine thank you. We would like to see some of this seasons party ideas." Lucius said with a smile. The man disappeared then reappeared yet again, but this time with a catalogue. Flipping threw some various glossy pictures of set ups and styles for parties. All four figures gathered around pointing and admiring the different party works.

After picking and saying maybe, they all found one that they liked and agreed on very much. The theme that they had decided on was the dance nightclub with different levels of dance floor staging; two dance cages, a foam pit spot and equipped with a dj section and lazar light show. It was perfect!

"Is this the one Hermione?" Draco asked smirking down at the aw look Hermione failed to hid on her face.

"Oh yes! How much?" She asked the clerk.

"10 gallions (of those gold coins)! But for you 5, Ms." He said. Hermione handed the money over and in return the store clerk handed her a cube the size of her palm. "Just tap the box three times and say 'release' and the whole thing will set its' self in order. Good day." Hermione placed the cube in her pocket as they exited the shop.

"Right then, what next?" Hermione asked as they began to walk around the town.

"Clothes, I need new clothes for the party now." Draco said and all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, then tomorrow Hermione we can all go have a spa day." Narciassa said smiling at Hermione. "Why don't we go into that new store down by the three broom sticks they have the latest party styles and wizard robes."

* * *

They all had arrived at the store and already began picking shirts, bottom clothes for the party. Hermione had decided that it would be perfectly fine for Narciassa to attend the party so both women left the men to find clothes and would meet back up by the fitting rooms to try on their pieces. Hermione was by the top area pick ones that nobody ever thought she would where.

"Hermione dear, How about a black mini skirt there are a lot of cute ones I picked out and since we're the same size you can pick from the many cute and stylish one I have in my hands." Narciassa said picking out what seemed to be her 12 black mini skirt off the rack.

"Okay, well I'm threw with pick clothes I think I'm going to go try them on or would you like me to wait for you?" Hermione said after picking out a green and silver shiny tube top from the rack.

"No I'm ready."

Both women headed towards the dressing room to try on their clothes also to find that Lucius and Draco were heading in the same direction as well. All four got in a dressing stall next to each other and began to pull alfits together, each coming out at the same time to admire there handy work.

Lucius decided on black silk pants like the ones Draco picked. Both decided on a nice long sleeve dressy skirt, but Lucius' was a dark forest green and Draco's was a dark blue.

Narciassa and Hermione decided to wear the same style of clothing, but with different colors. Even though both wore a black skirt that stopped at mid thigh, Narciassa picked a black and blue shiny tube top while Hermione picked a Green and Silver shiny one. "Very Slytherin" Narciassa joked.

"I try. Now we need heels to go with this I know I don't have any that would match." Hermione retorted.

"I agree, Lucius, Love please take this all to the check out counter while me and Hermione go to the shoe section in this store to find suitable heels." Narciassa said dumping the clothes they wanted into Draco's and Lucius arms and practically dragged Hermione away from them.

"Woman I know damn well you have shoes to match this alfit!" Lucius snorted.

"No I don't! I'll be back in a little while." Narciassa remarked. Leaving them alone.

* * *

"Narciassa we should get these Knee high black ones they are so perfect or even these black pumps are adorable as well." Hermione said showing off her perfectly toned legs.

"Well Hermione dear, the knee high boots are perfect if you want to be non-touchable, if you catch what I mean, but with such perfectly tone legs as yours we both must get the black pumps and look they come with a guarder, Very kinky we must get theses ones. It also comes in different colors we should get them to match our shirts." It felt like Christmas for Narciassa being naughty is what the Malfoy's know best and she was going to teach Hermione just what being Naughty was all about.

"Miss. Granger my I enquire on why you are here and not on school grounds?" Came the most rudest tone possible.

"Oh, Severus, love how are you?" Narciassa said warmly turning to her friend.

"Good, Narciassa. Miss Granger answer me immediately." Severus snapped at Hermione.

"Why professor isn't it plan, I'm shopping with the Malfoy's. Even a blind man could see that." Hermione muttered. "Excuse me Narciassa, I need to talk to Miss. Granger alone." Snape sneered at Hermione.

"Okay, Hermione I'll bring your stuff up front just meet me in jewelry because Merlin knows we need to find some to match our alfits. Ciao Severus, dear." With that she moved on to the other side of the store to pick out a necklace, Bracelet, etc.

"Miss. Granger you have been giving me an attitude for better lack of words, and clearly I'm getting sick of it. Why are you here?" He sneered the question at her.

"I am here on business and received permission from the headmaster for me and Draco to be here. If you don't mind I need to begetting back to my group so I may finish shopping. Good day Professor Snape." Hermione clenched her teeth tightly so as not to say something to get her in trouble further with the sarcastic bastard of the dungeons.

"So it would seem." He retorted cruelly and walked away from her.

* * *

"Do you have everything now ladies?" Lucius asked tired from waiting in the store with nothing to do. Draco had fallen asleep sitting on a stool. Hermione, with a wicked grin, silently walked up behind him taking out a blow horn transfigured into a lipstick container with the curtsies of Fred and George. Opening the cap the blow horn let out a loud cry causing Draco to fall off the stool get out his wand saying, "Is it the end? Is he Back? We're going to die!" Screaming like a girl.

"No Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger has just played a cruel joke." Came Severus' voice for the second time that day.

'Can't he just go stand in traffic in muggle London!' Hermione cried mentally.

"Draco, straighten yourself out, your embarrassing us." Narciassa said turning away pretending she didn't know the person sprawled out on the ground.

Draco quickly got up from the ground and began dusting off invisible dust partials off his robes. "I think we're even now Draco." Hermione smirked down on him and walked past him to got pay for her things with Narciassa so the three men could chat a bit.

* * *

"Shall we go now?" Hermione asked. She looked at her watch to notice that it was 4:30 and starving. They were so preoccupied about the party and everything that they had forgotten entirely about lunch.

"Oh it's time for you two to get to school. We'll see you tomorrow at 9:30. Meet us at Witch and Wizard day spa of everything. Severus please come along tomorrow as well. Bye dears." Narciassa Hugged Hermione and both figures air kissed both cheeks. The same was exchanged with Draco and surprisingly with Professor Snape who was lost in time while talking to Lucius.

"Yes, Narciassa I'll see you tomorrow I'm in need of some relaxation." Severus said moving away from her to say good-bye to his dear old friend.

Lucius Hugged Hermione and then his son, and also shook hands with he's best friend.

"Bye!" all members of the party said leaving in the directions to get to there destination.

* * *

On walking back to Hogwarts, Snape walked ahead of them with a fast teacher pace while Hermione and Draco walked slowly behind him lugging bags of goodies that they had bought. When Hermione thought they were out of hearing shot from their potions master Hermione said lowly, "Why does he have to come tomorrow? All he's going to do is yell at me. I mean really what in the bloody hell does he need to go to a spa for? He's a fucking potions master he can relax himself with his potions. Really now!"

Draco chuckled at this. "But Hermione I thought you love it when he yells at you. Member, and I quote "I love the way he yells at me with that silky voice it just sends these beautiful shivers up and down my spin!" isn't that what you said?"

"Kiss my Arse Draco." Hermione said grouchily

"Love to." Draco teased smirking at her. Hermione groaned in frustration and kept quiet until they had reached the gates of Hogwarts. On entering the school grounds, Hermione passed Severus he whispered in her ear, "5 points from Griffiondor Miss. Granger for your rudeness today." He said it in a deadly tone sending a bubbling heat to the pit of her stomach. He let the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as we walked away from her.

'Asshole' she thought.


	6. Wait and see

"Hermione, let me see what you got today?" Ginny said hopping on the end of Hermione's head girls four post bed. It was a little while until dinner and Ginny had decided to see what she had bought.

"It's a surprise Ginny. I'm going out again with Draco and The Malfoy's for a spa day so I won't see you at lunch tomorrow." Hermione said placing the things she bought in a drawer and placing a 'do not touch' spell on them.

"Well it better be a good one. That's good that you're not going to be in lunch tomorrow I've got other plans anyways." Ginny gave off a sly grin hoping Hermione would get her drift. Hermione got the silent message and laughed at the look playing on her face.

Placing the last ward on the drawer, Hermione took the rest of the empty bags and threw them in the small trash can on the side of her desk. "Ready to go then?" Ginny jumped off the bed and fallowed Hermione outside her room into the sitting room and then out into the main corridor.

"So what are you going to do to your hair tomorrow, since you won't tell me about anything that you did today." Ginny asked with a pleading look.

"Well I'm thinking of getting it trimmed and then some highlights and I might get it styled straight I don't know just yet. What do you think I should do?" Hermione said with an unsure look on her face. "I think you should do just that. It sounds very cute." Ginny said trying to picture what Hermione said with great success.

"I'll ask Mrs. Malfoy what she thinks I should do." Hermione began to twirl her unruly locks of dark brown hair in between her fingers.

* * *

On reaching the great hall, Hermione and Ginny sat in the usual seat next to each other across from the boys and began to fill their plates with Pizza and wings, a favorite of the headmasters.

"So what did you buy 'Mione?" Harry said setting a slice of extra cheese pizza unto his golden plate.

"It's a surprise you'll see what I got on the night of the party." Hermione smirked taking a swig of some milk from her cup. Ron had been shoving food in his mouth and was just about to open it again to say something to Hermione when a snarl of disgust came from behind her.

"Weasely, I suggest before you start opening your mouth to talk, you swallow what you already have in it. No one likes a stuffed turkey after Christmas." Professor Snape sneered at him before continuing to walk to the head table so he could eat dinner.

Harry gave a look of amusement, Ginny just smirk, Hermione began to giggle uncontrollable and Ron just sat there with growing range.


	7. Spa day part 1 of 3

A/n: sorry about the long wait! Part one of two

* * *

Morning came fast as Hermione lay in bed like a dead body. Draco sat quietly next to her with one of her quills in hand. Taking the feather end of the quill, Draco began to lightly brush the tip of it against Hermione's nose. He took it away quickly as Hermione rubbed it furiously before falling back into a fit of low snores. Again Draco brought the feather to Hermione's person, this time tracing the out line of her jaw, down her neck and stopping in between the middle of her breasts. This brought a pleasurable moan to Hermione's lips and a whisper of a name that Draco knew to well.

Taking the snappy voice coin out of his robes pocket, Draco placed it into his mouth and leaned towards Hermione's ear. In a familiar silken tone, Draco whispered into her ear,

"Hermione, do you want me?"

Hermione nodded her head with a feverish yes.

"Say my name, and you can have me."

Hermione mumbled it so softly it seemed to have floated with the wind.

"Louder pet, so the whole world can hear you." Draco said grinning evilly to himself.

Next door in the Gryffindor common room, early rises sat waiting for others to rise or just lounging around. All was quiet really until a loud yelling was heard

"I WANT YOU SEVERUS!!" peoples jaws dropped open and eyes bugged out, they knew exactly who's voice it was, some started giggling until another loud shout came and crashing noises soon fallowed.

"DRACO MALFOY!" More screaming were heard, soon fallow by even more valuables being thrown angrily around. Second's later the painting leading into the Head Girls' room opened and out ran Draco with a frightened look on his face. Everyone watched in complete silence at the scene playing. Ginny walked downstairs with a bewildered look on her face.

"What in the bloody hell is going on??" She commented loudly enough to be heard over the crashing of tables and the fluttering of books and papers being thrown around.

"Run for it! She's gone mental I say!" Draco yelled as even more sparks flew at his head. Hermione stepped out of her portal and began chasing the Slytherin around the Gryffindor common room. Ginny had to cast a spell to keep the two apart or more so to keep Hermione apart from Draco who was panting for breath.

"Blood 'ell Hermione you're as worse as Voldemort, id say!" This seemed to enrage Hermione even more, because in mere seconds Ginny's spell was overridden and she began throwing even more hex's as he ran out of the common room and down a flight of stairs leading towards the dungeons'. As Hermione chased Draco down the many corridors, on lookers couldn't help but burst out with laughter at the sight of the two 7th year students going around and acting like 1st year students.

Draco managed to get a few corridors away from Hermione, as he turned down yet another one, only to see his Godfather walking slowly in the direction He was running. Draco managed to come to a complete halted before plowing into him.

"Draco, May I inquire as to why you are storming through the corridors as if the Dark Lord were chasing you?" Severus asked with arms folded tightly across his chest, waiting impatiently it seemed for Draco's reply.

"Godfather, help me! She's on a killing rampage!" Draco gasped out. Hermione's ranting and screaming began to grow dangerously close causing Draco to hid behind his godfather, praying that Hermione was stupid enough to not notice, But he knew deep down that it was only wishful thinking.

As Hermione rounded the corner, she spotted a dark figure standing there with arms folded tightly against his chest. Severus watched as the disheveled girl; no scratch that, woman stormed towards him. Hermione's brown mane was a mass of messy curls; her nibbles beaded against the cold fabric of her light pink satin tank-top while the lining of her underwear showed slightly threw her matching boy shorts. Hermione held her wand out in front of her. Draco peek his head around Severus, only to be soon regretting his move. Hermione screamed with pure range and tried sending hexes around her potions master.

"I'll show you worse than Voldmort! You'll be begging for mercy when I'm through with you. Then I'll send word to our dear snake friend to take good care of you, but I'm sure he'll go easier on you then I will!" Hermione shrieked at him. Severus watched in amusement until he noticed heads popping from around the corner to see what all the commotion about.

"Miss. Granger, 20 points for trying to hex a fellow student, and a weeks worth of detention for improper language, and for disruptions in the school corridors. Severus' voice boomed getting her attention and sending the curios on lookers scrabbling in different directions. Draco snickered at Hermione's facial expression. It was like it finally dawned on her that she was trying to hex Draco in front of a professor.

"Miss Granger, 30 points for improper school attire. Next time you leave your Head Girls' room on a deathly rampage, consider the state of your clothing." Severus had to admit that he was receiving a nice view, not that by Hermione crossing her arms over her chest pushing them up giving a fuller view. Severus mentally whacked his head and continued on with his speech. "-10 points from Gryffindor, for using the Dark lords name. Now Draco, I have failed to understand the reasoning that could warrant such behavior from Miss Granger?" Severus pursed his lips into a thin line so as not to burst into laughter from the evil glares Hermione was sending towards Draco.

"Well sir, I went to Hermione's Head Girls' room to see if she was up yet. She was not sir, so I thought out of the goodness of my heart, I would not love to see a promising student to over sleep and make a habit of it. Of course as I tried to shake her awake, ever so gently, Hermione mumbled something and I quite didn't catch what she said, so I simple asked her to repeat what she said but more loudly. She did, the whole Gryffindor common room heard it and that's when she woke up and started screaming and throwing hex's at me. I made a mistake by stating she was worse then the dark lord and that's when she started chasing after me. Honestly sir I don't understand what happened!" Draco tried to avoid Hermione's eyes and to keep a straight and innocent face, in fear of having his balls hexed off and in fear of busting out with uncontrollable laughter. Severus noticed that Draco failed to mention what the comment was about while she was still practically asleep.

"Very, well. Miss Granger, in the future learn to control your unnecessary rampages and return to your respectful dorms silently." Severus snapped.

"How come you're not getting house points taken away?" Hermione growled at Draco in pure anger. 'If I'm getting so much house points taken away he should too!! He's just as fault as I am.' Hermione yelled mentally.

"That's because he's my godfather." Draco smirked.

"Why haven't you removed house points from him as well, sir." Hermione asked unfolding her arms and pointing at Draco.

"That's because he's my godson." Severus smirked and then turned on his heel to continue on his way to his private office only three corridors away.

"Pratt!" Hermione growled through clenched teeth. Draco through his arm casually over her shoulder, while both waited until Severus turned the corner.

"I was only playing pet; you're not seriously pissed at me, are you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"After what you've done? Oh, Draco I'm not pissed." Hermione shrugged his arm off of her. I'm furious and if you think I'm going to talk to you again, you've gat another thing coming!" With that Hermione stormed off in the opposite direction as Severus to go back to Gryffindor tower. Draco snickered as he couldn't help but shout down the corridor to her, in his best Severus Snape voice he yelled, "Then I'll see you soon, Lover!" Luckily Draco ducked in time as a spark flew straight towards his head. Draco left the corridor to go and visit his godfather in his private office.

'Dad is going to have a laugh when I tell him the story' Draco remarked mentally as he finally arrived to the black iron door leading into Severus' private office. Draco knocked on the door waiting to enter. Surely enough, Severus' voice yelled for him to enter. Severus sat behind a big black oak desk with his hands folded neatly atop each other.

"Hey, what's up?" Draco asked, closing the door behind him and collapsing in an arm chair in front of the big desk.

"The ceiling, obviously." Severus smirked. "Funny" Draco replied sitting back with a sigh.

"What, may I ask, did you do to put Miss. Granger in such a killer state." Severus asked leaning back in his black leather chair throwing his booted feet atop his desk in a lounging position. Draco could help it; he got straight to the story……


	8. Spa day part 2 of 3

Hermione took a shower in her head girls' bathroom that was connecter to her bedchambers. Toweling herself dry, Ginny's voice rang from the bedroom into the bathroom. "'Mione, you here?"

"Yeah, Gin's. I'll be out in a sec." Hermione replied grabbing a hair tie and charming her wet hair dry. Wrapping her self in a blue cotton bathrobe, Hermione stepped into her bedroom looking up to see Ginny, sitting in a chair, with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Hermione smiled, and then went to her dresser to retrieve her clothing for the day.

"Morning Ginny." Hermione took her clothing and disappeared behind a dressing board as she began to talk with Ginny and dress at the same time. 'Speaking of time, I must hurry or I'll be late for the appointment, then I wont hear the end of it from Draco.' Hermione noted mentally as she began to hurry up.

"Morning, What the bloody hell was all that about this morning?" Ginny asked impatiently, waiting for a reply with a stein look. Hermione knew that voice, so with a loud sigh, she began to tell this mornings events to her.

* * *

It was nine, when Hermione made her trek down to the great hall for breakfast. This gave her 20 minutes to eat and 10 more to get to Hogsmeade. Taking a seat next to the usual gang, she laughed and joked with the gang, just like old times. It was wonderful that they were free from that asshole Voldemort. After a while, Hermione checked her watch then waved goodbye to her friends for the day.

Hermione made her way to the main door's of the school, as she descended from the stairs, She saw Snape smiling and Draco with a stupid grin upon his face. 'Hold up! Snape, SMILING!?!?' Hermione looked at him in complete and utter shock. She quickly recovered and smiled back, nodding a greeting towards her superior, but she made not one single gesture of acknowledgement towards Draco.

"Shall we?" Hermione inquired, gesturing towards the door. Both males nodded, walking down the path to meet up with the rest of the Malfoy's.

Severus couldn't help but walk ahead of his two students. It was a habit he couldn't seem to get out of. His face was neutral now, as he continued walking. Not a single trace of dimples from the smile that was once there, only moments ago. The time they were walking, Draco tried to make amends with Hermione.

"Come on 'Mione, I said I was sorry for like the millionth time! Hermione, I love you, you're my best mate, and you're like my sister! 'Mione, I'll treat you to the new book shop in Hogsmeade, as many books as you want!" Draco began.

"Fine! Okay, I'll talk to you, and not because of you treating me to books, but because I simple cannot bare it any longer to listen to you're whining anymore! Jeez!" Hermione smirked, running to catch up to Severus. Draco, soon caught up to the two, and the sight of all three of them together was different. They walked together as equals as best friends.

"Draco, Don't come any closer!" Hermione cried aloud, clasping her nose. Draco looked confused, 'what the devil, is she talking about? Do I smell or something?' Racketing his brain for answer, Draco could come up with none. 'Surly I didn't fart?' he confessed mentally.

"Draco, I expect more from you! You are a pureblood and a Slytherin, no less, yet you seem to smell like molding old cheese!" Severus spoke through a clasped nose, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

Draco blushed a deep scarlet red, causing both Hermione and Severus to burst out in laughter. Draco's face turned, from a blush, to confusion, skipping angry to a complete mask of pure evil. In the wizarding world, if you wanted to live the rest of your life out, you never bring up personal hygiene to a Slytherin, even greater, to a Malfory. The Malfoy's are considered, the best-groomed family in the whole of the Magical world.

Hermione squealed when she saw Draco's facial expression changed drastically. She looked at him in horror, and then to Severus, with out thinking Hermione burst out, "Run for it!" Both Hermione and Severus made a break for it. It took a couple of minutes to realize that his offenders were running away.

* * *

Hermione snorted with laughter, all the while trying to keep up with her potion's master. She grabbed hold to his billowing robes, so she wouldn't fall behind, but it was only proving that Severus, himself could not keep up for the laughter that was erupting from himself. It was like they were children, playing a game of tag. The pair ran inside of their destination, only to fling themselves into a laughing hug when they got inside. Their bodies shook violently with laughter, even tears trailed down their faces.

Soon Draco stormed in, with an evil frown. "Why I ado" Draco croaked, But neither Severus nor Hermione, couldn't respond from the giggling fit. Draco just rolled his eyes and gave up. 'No use.' Draco sighed, noting mentally, 'their just goanna laugh it up even more.'

After a couple of moments, Lucius and Narcissa walked in, noticing the two laughing couple immediately upon entering the spa. From nowhere a camera flash lit up the room more than before, causing the two to stop laughing at once. Both blinked furiously to regain their vision, they then looked to see Lucius smiling wickedly with a disposables camera in hand. "As I've heard muggle's say before, that's a Kodak moment. Though, now I don't have anymore shots now." Lucius smirked.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Hermione's head, making her let go of Severus and running out of the spa shop. The four Slytherin's jaws dropped to the floor. "Jeez Severus, you scared the poor girl off!" Came a laughing comment form Narcissa. After a few moment of awkward silence, Hermione came back in with four disposable cameras in hand. Hermione distributed a camera to each one of her four companions. Severus did not hide the confused look that played on his features.

"Quick, Smile!" Hermione laughed, popping in between Severus and Draco, She pulled them close to her, Severus, smiled at the last minute, while Draco's face beamed at the camera. Next, Hermione ran next to Narcissa. They both held out their cameras, as they squashed their faces together and made kissing faces at the cameras. After, Hermione ran next to Lucius, This time Hermione made a fake gesture in trying to slug him, while he made a gesture in trying to strangle her. Draco snuck up behind them making bunny ears on both of their heads, while her laughed in between them both and stuck out his tongue. The snapped their camera's to take the picture, it was quite a humorous one. An old gray witch with a stout face soon interrupted the laughing group. "The Malfoy party, Please fallow me." The old witches voice was raspy and firm, as she demanded the group to fallow her. They went down a long, door-less hallway and then turned left towards a hallway with doors upon doors next to each other. The old Witch stopped in the middle of the hallways. Turning on her heel, she sneered at Hermione who was trying to take a picture of the Group, "The Ladies may change in this room-" she opened a white door on her left and ushered Narcissa and Hermione in there, "The Gentleman may dress in this room, I will wait here to show you to the message room." She opened a gray colored door on the right, and ushered the three males in.

The Door's closed behind Hermione and she wasted no time remarking on the décor of the octagon room. "It's so beautiful in her 'Cissa!" Hermione took a few moments to drink in the room. It was painted in the French style gold, with paintings of Angels and demons. There was a small gold and royal blue style love seat and armchair in the middle of the room. Two Red and Gold dressing boards were placed on opposite side of the room. The marble floor was a black and silver color with French symbols embodied in the marble. Narcissa took no time in taking pictures of herself and Hermione with funny expressions. They took two with a pleasant smile on there face. The hurriedly went behind two separate boards to get undressed then to shrug into the short satin black bathrobes. Hiding their cameras in an inside pocket of their robes, Hermione and Narcissa were last to rejoin the group.

As the group fallowed the witch down another hall, Hermione took random shots of the men in their identical robes that she was wearing. She was not accustom of Seeing her potions professor in such different attire that she just couldn't control the fits of giggles erupting from her tightly shut mouth. The trekked down another identical hallways as the second and this time they stopped at the end of it.

Severus smirked at Hermione after seeing the evil glare that the old witch gave her, when she turned to usher them into a big room. The room was decorated in a tropical theme. The group stood next to a white message board, 2 males and 3 females came in to help assist them. Hermione's and Narcissa's assistants where twin males. Neither could tell who got the hotter one. The men mirror the same reaction, as the three triplets that looked like models cam over to them to help assist them.

The message went well and many pictures were taken, but then the girls were split up from the guys. Hermione and Narcissa fallowed the twin males to a different part of the spa salon. They entered a facial and nail salon room, were the two girls got obviously facials and tips. Soon they were in the hair salon and this is where Hermione's real transformation began. They washed her hair, cut and gave it layers framing her face. They gave he light golden blonde and brown highlights through out her hair, washed it again, and finally straightened it. Afterwards there was no trace of the bushy eyebrow that Hermione's face once had, there were two perfectly semi-thin arched brows that practically changed the Hermione she once knew, as she admired her new and improved self in the mirror.

Mean while during the whole ordeal, the men were taken to a room where there hair was also washed and cut. Afterwards their hair treatments, the males walked to another room, were they lounged in, sipping brandy, smoking a cigar and having a long chat. When they had smoked their cigars and finished almost a whole bottle of Brandy, the triplets came back to take them back to the very first room that they were in before. The men began to change back into there clothes that they had on before. Soon they reentered into the main hallway waiting for the women to come out of their dressing room. The door opened, and Narcissa's head poked out from behind the door, She saw her family and Severus staring at her in wonderment. She straightened up and smiled evilly as she left the room. A moment passed, then another until Draco couldn't take it any more, "Where's Hermione?" He asked his mother impatiently.

A girl with straight shoulder length hair and highlights walked out, Draco stared at the girl like it was his to devour. A great look of approval was give from Lucius while Severus stared at her with the desire of a lustful animal. He had never seen such a beautiful Creature in all his years, not even Lilly compared to this dark angel that his eyes were feasting upon. Hermione met Severus' gaze and blushed, which caused the desire to deepen within the dark pools of his eyes. Hermione composed herself before speaking, "Sir, are you okay? There seems to be something wired with your eyes! They seemed to be this glint in them, Hmm, maybe just the light." Hermione smirked evilly as she was embrace by Draco at the waist, which she brushed off soon afterwards.

"Hermione, Love, you look amazing!" Lucius commented as he grabbed her hand and twirled her around him in front of him. They all admired her, some a little more so then others.


End file.
